Tomb Raider: Anniversary
by imerik001
Summary: A novelization to Anniversary. After being contacted by a mysterious woman and given the opportunity at locating the fabled and legendary artifact, Scion of Atlantis, archaeologist and treasure seeker Lara Croft travels to remote regions around the world to locate the three pieces to the artifact. But Lara soon learns, that the Scion holds a dark power and secret. (On hold)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or any of its characters**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first official Tomb Raider fanfic story with the general plot being the same as the actual game. Please be sure to read and review.**

Tomb Raider: Anniversary

Prologue

 _Los Alamos, New Mexico 1945_

It was a normal quiet afternoon in the small border town of Los Alamos. Until an unexpected and unexplained event was about to happen...which would cost the lives of every innocent soul residing in the small town. A mysterious orange-reddish flash of light appeared in the background of the desert surrounding the unsuspecting town...and what would soon follow...no one would ever live to tell the tale.

A huge and awesome surge of an unknown power had erupted...evaporating and disintegrating everything caught within the blast radius! The desert sand had lifted and evaporated into multiple particles while the houses had been incinerated and blown apart! A huge and powerful explosion had soon followed after the first surge of power and smoke had consumed the surrounding area! The smoke had eventually evaporated and elevated into the sky, forming a mushroom like formation. The entire land was now a searing hot and dangerous crater...as intense flames were searing the cracked soil and radiation was crackling. The source of both the radiation and mysterious surge of power that decimated the small border town? A mysterious large size cluster of purple/orange glowing crystals in the center of the scorching earth and fumes.

The one true peculiar feature about the large size crystals...was that it appeared to be housing something inside of it! Soon pieces of the mysterious cluster of crystals had slowly started to break apart and melt away...as if the mysterious source of power that caused the destruction of the small town, was breaking free from its crystallized prison! As the crystals had broke apart and disintegrated...a mysterious winged demonic entity had flown out of its prison! The mysterious and monstrous being had collapsed onto its knees after escaping but quickly recovered and flown straight into the sky at an insane speed! The mysterious entity had gave off a terrifying screech like scream while flying away from the crater it left in it's wake.

 _Calcutta, India Modern Day_

Fifty-one years later, it was currently the year 1996. Inside a fancy villa in the Indian capital of Calcutta, a twenty-nine year old man was approaching a nineteen year old girl, reading a page of her own personal journal in the living room. The man was Caucasian with gold-brownish hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue cargo buttoned shirt with brown leather handgun shoulder holsters, although he was clearly unarmed, light gray whole hand fingerless gloves, a black belt with a gold buckle securing his pants, dark gray jeans and brown laced up hiking shoes. He was holding a single magazine in his right hand while he approached the young lady, whom didn't notice him as she was busy reading.

The young woman was busy reading the contents of the journal, which belonged to late father...the famous and highly respected archaeologist, Lord Richard Croft of Abbingdon. But she brought her eyes up from the journal, after the man had softly placed the magazine on the table in front of her. The cover of the magazine was labeled _'TOMB RAIDER'._..with a photograph of herself, standing over the body of a black back gorilla that she had gunned down. The quote at the bottom right corner of the magazine cover read _'Croft Bags...Bigfoot?'_

"Now what's a man gotta do to earn that sort of attention from you?" The man asked in a Southern accent, while attempting to flirt with the young woman.

The young woman, narrowed her eyes as she knew the man all too well...his name was Larson Conway. She heard that he had served in the American Air Force, until he was forced out after a dishonorable discharge. After that...Conway became a freelance mercenary, using his military knowledge solely for a huge paycheck. Lara had encountered him numerous times, while being in competition with rival archaeologists, whom didn't have that many ethical morals as her. She had spared Conway's life multiple times during their previous encounters...hoping he would change his ways, but that proved to be highly doubtful.

"If that's the sort of attention you want Larson, you're well on your way." Lara spoke in a clear British accent, showing she had acknowledged him...but was not exactly pleased about seeing his face, especially from their previous encounter.

"Sounds like a tempting offer...but I'm only here to make an introduction." The ex-American soldier turned mercenary stated, showing he would indeed be looking forward to facing her again...before revealing he was only a messenger sent by his current employer.

"Lara Croft, meet Jacqueline Natla, CEO of Natla Technologies." Larson stated in a professional tone after placing a computer tablet on the table, introducing his client to the young British treasure hunter.

Lara was intrigued by whatever it was Conway's employer wished to discuss with her as the tablet was initiating a live time video-conference. This Jacqueline Natla, appeared to be in her late 30's to early 40's, skinny with porcelain skin, bleached blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She also had pinkish purple lipstick over her lips with the same colored tint above her eyelids. She wore a magenta scarf around her neck, a black business blazer, a grayish blue blouse professionally folded behind her neck, matching black business pants. She sat behind the desk in her main office, with the blinds to her window raised open to show it was night time in the city her company was stationed in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Croft. My research department has recently turned its focus to the study of ancient artifacts. I've been informed that with the right incentive, you're just the woman to find them for me." The blonde business woman stated, while greeting Lara with a gentle smile and professional manner, offering her a job to locate and obtain ancient artifacts.

"I'm afraid that you've been misled. I play merely for sport." The young British archaeologist stated she wasn't in treasure hunting for money, but was intrigued by the opportunity to seek extraordinary artifacts.

"Which is precisely why I've had Mr. Conway arraign this introduction Miss Croft." Natla countered, after getting from behind her desk and taking out a digital projector remote.

"This is a game you've played before; with your own father, I believe. You both spent years searching for the Scion of Atlantis." She continued pressing a button on the remote; revealing a photograph of ancient and beautiful pendant, along with hieroglyphics belonging to the fabled with city of Atlantis...a city that numerous scientists, historians and archaeologists debated ever existed.

"All you or your father needed, was the location of Qualopec's tomb." Natla concluded which was more than enough to completely have the younger woman's attention.

"You found Vilcabamba?" Lara asked, surprised after hearing Natla say her company had found the ancient city and tomb of one of the supposed rulers of Atlantis!

"How quick can you get to Peru?" The blonde business woman asked with a sly smile, knowing that Lara couldn't pass up the opportunity at locating the ancient city and retrieving a piece of the fabled artifact.

The only response Lara gave, was a sly smirk of her own...indicating that she planned on reaching and arriving in Peru as quickly as she could.

 **There it is everyone, the end to the first chapter. I apologize if doesn't exactly sound exciting enough or lacks detail. As I said before, this is my first Tomb Raider fanfic and world history isn't exactly my strongest or best subject...and I'm giving it the best I can. Please remember to read and review.**


End file.
